


Winning the Heart of a Girl Who Has Everything

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Falling In Love, Prompt Fic, Romantic Alex, Simple Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Lena had been taken on lavish and elaborate dates in the past, feeling nothing for them.  After a while, it was dull and boring, and all very much the same.It wasn't until she and Alex started dating, that she realized how meaningful simple gestures could be, and how it had her falling for Alex harder than she's ever fallen for anyone before.





	Winning the Heart of a Girl Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "I'll be yours until all the stars fall out of the sky."  
> 
> 

> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

  


Lena had been on a decent number of dates over the years, with both men and women trying to win her heart. However, no one ever really caught her attention like Alex Danvers did. And no, it wasn't just that she looked good in tight jeans and a leather jacket, or the fact that the woman's haircut was so enticing, that she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. Though, those were bonuses. What attracted her was the fact that Alex was so simple and so real. Everyone else was more or less of the same caliber: wealthy, classy and threw their money into "buying" their way into their lover's hearts. Alex, on the other hand, was clearly not that. She was a normal, middle-class, working woman, who just happened to be one of the most romantic of partners Lena had ever had.

On their first date, Alex had taken her to a drive-in movie theater. Lena didn't even know they existed any more. They sat in Alex's jeep with the top down, sharing a popcorn, sodas, and a large fleece blanket. The air was calm and cool, and Alex held her hand. It wasn't much, but it was the sweetest gesture. The simplicity of the night wasn't lost on Lena. In fact, it made her feel like a normal person for once, imagining that it was moments like this that she must've missed out on when she was younger.

On their second date, Alex had taken her to a national park. They spent the day hiking, swimming in the lake, laughing, talking, and once more just holding hands whenever they got the chance. Alex even had quite an elegant spread of wine, fruit, cheese and sandwiches for a picnic. At the end of the day, they sat along the precipice of a rocky hilltop as they watched the sun set. They snuggled close as the skies grew dark, with Alex pulling Lena in close, keeping her warm as the breeze nipped at her skin.

And ever since then, Alex had done nothing but provide Lena with simplistic romantic gestures, and dates that outshined the efforts of everyone else in the past. Today, was no exception.

Alex had taken Lena to Midvale to show her where she grew up. They spent a bit of the day over at Eliza's, where Alex insisted that she cook up one of her favorite dishes, pasta with red sauce. The red sauce was something Alex had managed to tweak over time, and had become somewhat of a specialty of hers. Lena was pleasantly surprised at the offering. The sauce was tangy and abundant in flavor, chuck full of tomatoes, meat and sausage. Lena loved it, once more experiencing something new. Never had she had anyone offer to cook her something from scratch by themselves before.

That evening, Alex grabbed her duffel bag and took Lena on a short hike away from the house. They walked hand-in-hand until they had gotten to a clearing, away from the other homes, and surrounded only by nature. Alex pulled out a thin blanket and laid it on the ground, she then sat down and offered up her hand to guide Lena to her. The moon lit brightly above them, providing them with enough overhead light that made the evening feel quite picturesque. They sat there as Alex pointed out the different stars and constellations, telling Lena various stories of her childhood. They even giggled at some of the more ridiculous stories that involved Kara. Eventually, Lena shuddered from the cold, and Alex, being prepared as always, yanked out one of her hoodies from her bag and offered it to her. Lena smiled and gladly put it on. It smelled fresh and clean, and a bit like Alex. Warmer and content, she then snuggled into her girlfriend's side.

  


"Alex, thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. Wouldn't want you to freeze," she responded.

"No, I mean, yes, thank you for the sweatshirt, but...I meant for everything."

  


Alex took a moment to turn towards Lena, who then stared lovingly back at her.

  


"You've given me so much more than anyone ever had before. You...make me feel like a normal girl," Lena said, slightly blushing at the idea. "You make me so happy and...I love every minute I spend with you. I'm so glad you're mine," Lena finished, then tugged Alex's shirt and pulled her into a soft and enveloping kiss.

  


After a moment, Alex pulled away and cupped Lena's cheek, brushing her thumb gently across her lips.

  


"You make me the luckiest girl in the world, Lena Luthor. I'm so happy you let me be yours, and I'll be yours until all the stars fall out of the sky."

  


Lena couldn't help it then, those words as romantic and as heartfelt as every other thing Alex Danvers had done for her. Her eyes watered, with tears trailing down her face. Once more, she leaned into Alex for a kiss, hoping that she could ever be as good to Alex, as Alex was to her.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
>   
> 


End file.
